


Kiss, Kiss, Bang

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an imagine your OTP.<br/>-------<br/>Jason did not want to be forced to play laser tag with his obnoxious older brother, his boyfriend, and the demon spawn. Things don't go as awful as he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss, Kiss, Bang

“I can’t believe I let you drag me here.” Jason looked ready to bolt the moment he thought he’d actually be able to get away with it. “You are aware I do this all the time, but with real guns?”

“Damian has never done this before. What ten-year-old hasn’t done laser tag?”

“I’ve never done this before.”

Dick’s eyes went wide at Jason’s statement and he reached out to grasp a hold of the younger man’s free arm. “There’s no way. You have to have done this before.”

“Let go of my arm before I break all your fingers in half. It’ll be hard to play if you can’t pull the trigger.”

“Come on, Jay. At least try to have a little fun.”

“Shooting people in the kneecaps is fun. This is going to be torture.”

“Don’t be dramatic.” Tim used his grip on Jason’s hand to tug him into the arcade Dick had decided to drag them to. “You know he won’t leave you alone about this. Might as well get it over with now. Maybe you’ll even end up having some fun.”

“Doubtful.”

Tim sent a deceptively painful elbow into Jason’s ribs and gave him a look that Jason was intimately familiar with. It was a look that Tim sent him whenever he wanted Jason to behave or face the wrath of the all mighty Timothy Jackson Drake. Jason’s ninety-nine percent sure that Tim either picked up that face from watching Barbara or had the older woman teach him how to do it. They’re both equally likely options and with the “movie nights” that Tim and Babs had been having recently, there would have been plenty of opportunities to fine tune the face.

“How’s youngest versus oldest sound?”

Damian let out a disgruntled noise and sent Tim the stink eye especially reserved for him. “I am not working with Drake!”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun. Nothing like good competition between the oldest and youngest. Camaraderie and all that.”

“Why can’t Drake and his boyfriend be on a team?”

“They can’t be trusted together.”

“Fine.” Damian crossed his arms across his chest angrily and glared at Tim for a moment before turning his attention back to Dick. “I want Todd.”

“No way.”

“You just want him on your team because he has the most experience with handguns. The innocent act is fooling no one, Grayson.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. It makes the most sense, especially since you and Jason haven’t played before.”

“This is a game for children. Todd and I are more than capable of figuring it out and beating you two.”

Tim threw one of the blue team vests at Dick before he could start trying to talk Damian into agreeing with the teams he wanted. “Put it on. You don’t need Jason to win.”

“Not when I have you. What we do need is team name. I was thinking the Traught Triceratops.”

“That is an absurd name. Since our vests are red we shall be the Red Team.”

Jason shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and struggled to loosened up the straps on his vests so it wasn’t so tight. His hands absolutely swamped the little gun that was attached to the too small vest and made him long for his actual guns. When Jason was sure there was no other possible way to make the vest more comfortable, he looked up to see his boyfriend with an amused smirk across his face. It looked like he didn’t even have to adjust the vest he had picked off the hook and found Jason’s discomfort hilarious.

“I’m going to wipe that smirk off your pretty, little face.”

“You’ll have to catch me first.”

“It’s on, Timbers.”

The person in charge of the laser tag area gave them a withering look then started going through all the rules of the arena. The teenaged boy running the place clearly wanted to be anywhere, but here and was more than a little put off by Dick’s obvious excitement. He opened the doors with an exaggerated pop of his gum and reminded them one last time that the game would start after a minute. The door shut with a slam and immediately had the two groups running to opposite sides of the moderately sized arena.

“Should we spilt up by area or pick a target and direct our attention towards them?”

“You get Dick. I’m going after Tim.”

“Do not let him distract you. I want to beat them.”

“I’m not going to let him distract me.”

“I will get my revenge if you do.”

“Whatever, demon spawn.”

Jason started to move back towards the entrance as soon as his vest lit up signalling the start of the game. He crept along the way that he had seen Dick and Tim disappear so he could get a feel for the area and mentally map out potential routes. Dick and Tim must have had the same idea because Jason didn’t see even a glimpse of blue as he made his way around. He caught sight of Damian at one point, but the young boy disappeared just as quickly as he had appeared.

It wasn’t until the very end of the game he finally caught sight of a bright blue vest quickly flitting between one section of wall and the next. Jason quickly followed after the streaking figure until he suddenly found himself pressed against a wall by a much smaller body. A pair of arms had Jason’s pinned tightly against his body so he couldn’t lift his gun without breaking out of the hold first. He looked down to find a pair of familiar blues eyes sparkling mischievously in the dark light of the arena.

A set of lips pressed firmly against Jason’s causing his grip to go slack on the gun so he could wrap his arms around the person’s thin waist. Their arms moved to wrap around his neck and their head tilted just the right amount to the side to make the angle absolutely perfect. Jason tightened his grip on their waist to the point he was sure he would find bruises of his fingerprints decorating their hips later. He hummed in satisfaction at the thought of the normally pale skin covered in tiny purple bruises that Jason had put there.

Jason found himself trying to follow their lips when they started to pull away, but came up empty no matter how far he leaned forward. He let his head tip back so he could get a better look at kiss swollen lips tugged up in a cocky smile. A question was beginning to make its way off of Jason’s lips, when a gun was pressed to the center of his chest and fired. His vest made an obnoxious pinging sound then powered down until it no longer gave off a bright red glow.

Tim’s smile got just a little bit wider before he turned around and walked towards the exit just as the final timer went off. A grinning Dick followed shortly after with his arm wrapped around Damian’s shoulders as he talked animatedly to the young boy. Right before Dick walked out of the door, he turned to look at Jason with a knowing look that finally got Jason moving from the wall he had been leaning against. His gun was still hanging uselessly from the line it was attached to the vest with and smacked against his leg with every step.

By the time Jason got through the entrance, Tim had already taken off his vest and was looking down at a small sheet of paper in his hands. Dick leaned over Tim’s shoulder so he could see the slip of paper and let out a victorious whoop at whatever he saw. The slip of paper was tugged out of Tim’s hands by a curious looking Damian, who immediately round on Jason. He let out a frustrated hiss and pressed the piece of paper angrily against Jason’s chest until the older grabbed it from him.

“I knew you would let him distract you.”

Jason felt like letting out a loud groan when he saw that the only hit the entire game was the one Tim had managed to sneak in last second. “He played dirty.”

“Team Traught Triceratops with the win!” Dick held his hand up until Tim gave it a reluctant slap with his own hand. “Anybody up for ice cream?”

Damian let out a grumble like he didn’t actually want to get some even though everyone knew he had a sweet tooth. The two set off towards the exit with Dick teasing Damian about the way the laser tag game ended up going. A pale hand took the paper out of Jason’s hands and carefully folded it up until it fit into the front pocket of Tim’s worn jeans. The same hand slipped into one of Jason’s and squeezed it slightly before tugging him towards the arcade exit.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Timmers. I’m impressed.”

“What can I say? You’re rubbing off on me.”

“Literally and figuratively.”

Tim pushed Jason’s head away with a light laugh when the older man tried to lean in for a kiss. “That was a terrible joke.”

“I’m hilarious.”

“Sure. Whatever you say.”

“Rude.” Jason managed to press a kiss against the weak spot behind Tim’s ear that always made his knees go a little weak. “Don’t think I won’t be getting you back for that.”

“Can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Your OTP: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.


End file.
